


From Russia With Love - Part Three

by AgentFox



Series: From Russia With Love [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel, The Avengers
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, F/F, SHIELD, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentFox/pseuds/AgentFox





	From Russia With Love - Part Three

The next morning, Natasha woke up with her arms and legs wrapped around Maria. They were both naked. Maria was still asleep. Natasha lay there for a few minutes until the other woman's eyes started to flutter open gently.  
"Hey," she smiled sleepily.   
"Hey," replied Natasha, putting a tired tone into her voice even though she was wide awake. "Come on, let's take a shower."  
A minute later, the two of them were in the shower and lovely hot water was running down over Natasha's body. She thought about beginning the conversation about Sacks then, but decided to wait until after. Instead, she slid her hands down Maria's back to her ass. Maria leaned forward and began kissing Natasha on the neck. Their red and brown hair became wet and entangled together. She could feel herself being cleansed of the smell of sweat and wine from last night. The mission was going well. Maria was head over heels in love. Natasha told herself that she was detached, that Maria was only a friend to her, but she only half believed it.  
A sudden desire came upon her and she pulled Maria off gently. She then slowly knelt down on the shower floor and pushed the other woman's thigh. She moved up and began to kiss Maria between the legs softly. Then more roughly. And then she was using her tongue in a way she hadn't before, and Maria was gasping and moaning.   
When they were done, the two of them climbed out of the shower and proceeded to get dressed. They both ate breakfast and then Natasha suggested they go for a walk.  
"Ok," replied Maria.   
Maria's house was five minutes away from a lake, so they went down there. As they were strolling slowly past the water, Natasha figured that it was time.


End file.
